Such centrifugal pendulum mechanisms are, for example, known as torsional vibration dampers in terms of their effect, especially when used in drivetrains of motor vehicles, for example, as disclosed in German Patent Application No. 10 2004 011 830 A1. Pendulum masses are arranged with restricted pivoting on a pendulum flange that is driven by a drive unit, such as an internal combustion engine that is subject to torsional vibrations. A quenching effect of the torsional vibration arises as a result of the pendulum motion of the pendulum masses generated by the differing angular acceleration of the pendulum flange.
The pendulum flange can, for example, be designed to be integral with a component of a torsional vibration damper or a dual-mass flywheel, or it can be arranged on one of these components. Pendulum masses can be arranged on both sides of the pendulum flange, where axially opposing pendulum masses are connected to each other by means of spacing bolts. The spacing bolts move in cutouts that have a shape which is adapted to the pendulum motion of the pendulum masses. The pendulum masses are guided on the pendulum flange by means of guide tracks introduced there, for example, in the form of curved through-holes that are formed to be complementary with the guide tracks in the pendulum flange, where rolling elements roll in the guide tracks. The pendulum masses can be pivoted relative to the pendulum flange to a limited extent due to a stop. Depending on the nature of the pendulum mass deflection, the stops are formed by the spacing bolts impacting within the respective cutouts, or by circumferentially adjacent pendulum masses impacting each other.
While the centrifugal pendulum mechanism is operating or, for example, as the pendulum flange transitions from rotating to resting, the pendulum masses can impact each other or impact the spacing bolts in the cutout, which can lead to annoying noises in the centrifugal pendulum mechanism.